Wounded Heart
by Juwpiter081
Summary: Wounds to the soul never heal. They are there forever, never once fading away. They don't even scar, leaving behind only silent reminders of the past. First lemon ever, graphic. Flight.


**Heh, this might not go over as well as I would hope, but that's a risk I guess I'll have to take. I wanted to broaden out my abilities, and refine them. That's what this stuff is for, right? So, here is my first ever lemon. The people who read these things can be very, what's the word, unforgiving. But, I want to get better, so I figured, 'Here goes nothing!'. Here it is.**

* * *

><p>Do wounds to the soul heal? Do they wear away over time, until they become nothing more than a distant memory? Or do they endue through every storm, pulling at every emotion, threatening to break the barriers that you worked so hard to build, and shatter the mask you've hid yourself behind? Do wounds to the soul really heal?<p>

The latter would be the most likely answer. Not only are these kinds of wounds painful, but they are ever present. They never falter, never fade. They may not stick on your mind forever, but they do remain in your heart, waiting for the right time to rear it's ugly head.

Then, there's the source of the pain. Most people would distance themselves from the source of their greatest pain, if possible. Unfortunately, this pain's source is in plain sight of the whole world. Anyone who wished to could look up to the sky and see the large, indomitable form of her greatest pain, her greatest betrayal…

2 years. That's how long it's been. 2 years since she became a l'Cie. 2 years since coming to Gran Pulse. 2 years since meeting her first real, true love. 2 years since the Fall. 2 long, painful years since she was betrayed. Her love had chosen another over her. Some called it a sacrifice; A sacrifice that meant she could live her life out and be happy. To the pinkette, though, it was cold-blooded betrayal.

Lightning "Claire" Farron looked to the sky with a mirthless smile. She remembered the last night with her love, alone. It was here, in Oerba, when they had to stay the night. She shared a small house with her love and the chipper red head that followed them around, though she was on the other side of the house, asleep. That night, she confessed her love for the wild, untamed Pulsian who had entranced her in Palumpolum. The one she let inside her barriers, the one she let get close to her, the one she let feelings develop for.

If she could see her now, she wouldn't be happy, or overjoyed, or even neutral. She would be angry, hateful. She would most likely punch her ex-love, break the woman's jaw, and not be the least bit remorseful. She would let the pain she's been holding in for 2 years out on the Pulsian, not stopping till it was gone. Till she was numb, and until she was back to her stoic, collected self.

Serah had even noticed the change, and exactly knew what her sister was feeling. It was pain, a deep, emotional pain. Of course, Lightning never told her about it, and she was especially touchy on the topic of Fang and Vanille. Serah had known Vanille, if only through one conversation, but never knew Fang. Snow's stories about her made her seem like an easy person to get along with. She was both the same as and the opposite of Lightning: Her opposite because of her loud, talkative, outgoing nature. However, they were similar in the sense that both had built up a mask to protect the ones that they loved, never showing their true emotions.

That stoic mask was fading from Lightning fast. That anger, that sorrow, that longing; it was all coming up, and she wasn't going to be able to stop it. She knew that she needed to be alone, to sit and ride out the wave. So, with a long, drawn out sigh, she picked up her phone.

"Lieutenant?" the woman on the other side of the line asked immediately. The soldier rested her head on her free hand, burying her face in her palm. "Tell Colonel Amador that I'm going to head home early tonight." Lightning's voice was weaker than she wanted it to be. "No more calls for me tonight."

The woman on the other side of the line replied with "Mmhm. Will do. See you Monday, Light." she said before cutting off the line, sending the dull hum of the dial tone through the receiver. Lightning sighed again, grabbing her satchel and her gun blade. She never thought about it until now, but she's never taken a day off, nor left work early, despite sometimes being asked to by her higher ups. Work usually kept her mind off of the events of her adventures, the brunette Pulsian in particular. Her emotions threatened to gush out from her as the thought of the woman.

Silently, she made her way home. It was a fairly long drive: She lived in the city of New Bodhum, located about 30 minutes by car away from Oerba, where the Guardian Corps main office was. Ever since becoming a Lieutenant, that was where she worked. It happened pretty fast. She was working in the field, helping clear the way for the supply caravans coming from Cocoon, for only 2 weeks after she sent her letter of recommendation off. She was told that they would immediately give her a promotion to Lieutenant, and her own office in Oerba.

Oerba…the place it all began. Both for Lightning's past focus, and her current situation. Anima was the fal'Cie in Oerba, she heard from Vanille. He gave life to the land around them, and they, in turn, served him when needed. He was one of only a few fal'Cie who actively branded people, as well as one of the few who would recruit people to be branded. He pitted you through a simple trial. Complete it, and you become a l'Cie. Unlike on Cocoon, l'Cie on Gran Pulse were heroes, saviors, saints. They were worshiped, praised, remembered.

She knew all to well what PSICOM did to l'Cie on Cocoon. They hunted them like game, killed them and anyone who made contact with them in cold blood. They were blinded by a fear far less severe than what Lightning and the other l'Cie stopped from entering the world. The Maker, the one who created all life on Cocoon and Gran Pulse, was almost summoned in the Fall. But, through quick thinking and the Sacrifice, Cocoon, now devoid of life due to lack of fal'Cie, was suspended in the air, held up by a crystal pillar.

Inside that pillar, Fang slept with Vanille. The thought made Lightning sick. The warrior had chosen Vanille over her. She still had nightmares about that day, after they had killed Orphan and, inadvertently, destroyed Cocoon. She could still see the warrior's face, smiling, as her eyes were locked with Vanille's. Then, without a word, Lightning could only watch as the pair became a beast so large, so monstrous, Titan was dwarfed by it. This must've been the beast of Wrath, the Destroyer of Cocoon; Ragnarok.

Her eyes stung with unshed tears as the stepped foot into her lone house. The silence was both comforting and menacing, both bringing to her a calm, then pushing her away, unforgiving, unrelenting, uncaring. Not unlike what Fang had done with her. Softened her up, made love to her, held her close, then throwing her away when it really mattered.

Try as she might, she was unable to hold back those tears. They fell in silence, joined by sporadic, heavy sobs. She broke down. All of her pent up emotions had finally come to a head, and were being released from her. All she could think about, all her mind's eye could see, was Fang with Vanille. Holding each other, exploring each other, making love to each other. Each new thought brought with it a new sob. Each new image causing her to shake. Each shake and sob breaking free more tears, sending them into a freefall, landing silently on the carpet floor.

She felt the worst of it pass after about 5 minutes, 5 long, grueling minutes. As she composed herself, she felt an odd presence. Familiar yet unknown. Seen and unseen. Wanted and unwanted. Instantly, her mouth called out of it's own accord. "Fang!"

After getting no response in any reasonable length of time, she slouched against the wall once more. "Why do I feel this way? Why are you playing with me so?" Light's voice was quiet, barely audible even to herself. It was laced with many different emotions. Sorrow, sarcasm, fear, hatred, amusement, wonder. It was surprising Light even felt these emotions, but all at once? It must've meant the world would be ending soon. Not that it really mattered. Her world ended the day Orphan did.

She would've done anything to have been with the woman before they killed Orphan. And what did she get out of her love? Nothing but heartache and hatred. Everything Fang had done before then was, in a very subtle way, done to keep the two together. To ensure that, after they fought their fate and won, that they could be together, in each other's arms, without worrying about some damned Focus or turning Cie'th.

Lightning remembered, with a pang of sorrow, waiting for Fang. For 4 heart wrenching months, she waited eagerly for the pair to awaken. To walk into Oerba, side by side, and greet the ex-l'Cie, smiles plastered on their faces. She waited for Fang to come to her, relive their last night together, and forget about everything else, the only absolute being them.

Instead, she was, once again, betrayed. Fang didn't wake up. She didn't _want_ to wake up. She was with Vanille now. With the one who had known her for the better part of 17 years. The one who had been orphaned with her.

The one she truly loved…

The silence in the house was becoming maddening. Lightning needed something, anything, to break it. She felt her body quiver when she stood up, still feeling the effects of her break down. It seemed so long ago, yet no more than 10 minutes had passed since she walked into her house, dropped her things by the door, and was lost to her emotions.

She blamed Fang for this.

In the still silence, Lightning picked up the remote to her TV. It had been ages since she turned it on, so she wasn't even sure if it worked. Thankfully, after a fairly loud buzzing, the device powered up, barely turned up yet still audible.

It was on the news, the current image being one of Cocoon. She cringed at the sight. It brought back those emotions. She went to change the channel, but she stopped as soon as the headline appeared.

"Saviors of Cocoon awake and alive."

Lightning's eyes went wide. She turned the device up, listening hard to the words as the newscaster talked.

"…born in Oerba over 500 years ago. When Yun Fang was 21 and Dia Vanille was 19, they were branded as l'Cie. They fulfilled their focus and turned to crystal, before being transported to Cocoon a month before the Fall." The newscaster was talking about something most of the people from Cocoon learned about fairly quickly. After the fall, Lightning, Serah, and Snow all were debriefed by Amador. He wasn't to pleased with the way Lightning went about handling the situation, but praised her for her actions. They were now free, and she was, to her dismay, a legend.

"The Fall was headed by one Lightning Farron, then Sergeant of the Guardian Corps." She flinched at the mentioning of her name. She hated her publicity. "Other members of the band of l'Cie were Snow Villiers, Hope Estheim, and Sazh Katzroy. Through their actions, Cocoon was liberated from the fal'Cie and it's people brought to Gran Pulse to live out a second life."

She felt another pang in her heart. It had been so long since she's seen Hope or Sazh. Hope had gone to help his dad with the rebuilding of Gran Pulse, while Sazh went back to being a father, and the owner of a pilot's school, the only one within miles.

Still, part of her wanted to know about Fang and Vanille. Where were they? What had they said? It wasn't until the phone rang that she tore her gaze away from the TV.

"Farron." She spoke professionally, not once letting her emotions into her voice. She hadn't even looked at who had called, she just robotically opened her cell phone and answered.

"Farron, we need you back here at the office." A voice, one she recognized as General Hodden, spoke to her. It was very rare to get a call from the General, yet she wasn't the least bit surprised.

"About Fang and Vanille waking up?" She asked coolly, not letting her voice falter over the mention of Fang's name. She heard a simple huff from the other side, so she gathered her bearings. This was a part of her job. It had nothing to do with her former feelings for Fang. There were no more feelings for Fang, except hatred and betrayal.

She made it to the Guardian Corps office fairly quickly, the building surrounded by people that weren't there an hour ago. She parked her car in the private parking garage, which was thankfully not filled to the brim with reporters and paparazzi. She slowly made her way inside, only to meet the person she wanted nothing to do with.

Seeing her face brought back so many emotions. She was reliving the moment 30 minutes ago, her barriers falling like lead, her mask crumbling like Cocoon did. It took everything she had not to break down at the sight of the wild haired, untamed Pulsian.

So, instead of acting on feelings of love, she acted on her feelings of hate. In a motion in tune with her namesake, Lightning decked Fang in a bone-rattling punch, immediately toppling the woman. Vanille, who had been sitting next to Serah and Snow, both of whom were ignored by Lightning, stood up instantly, but, when she saw the look of hurt on Light's face, she backed down. Maybe this was for the better.

Fang didn't even retaliate, simply laying, sprawled out on the floor of the office, her jaw feeling like a King Behemoth had swiped it. She couldn't explain it, but she could feel everything that Lightning could while she slept. She knew what Lightning had assumed, and she figured she deserved the punch. Everything she had done before that was for Lightning. Staying with her during their march through Eden, catching her when she almost fell off of one of Eden's skyways, aiding her when everything looked grim.

When she chose to become Ragnarok, she knew that Lightning would've done it with her without a second thought. But, she wanted Lightning to live out her life with Serah, to mend the bonds that were severed by both the soldier's coldness and Fang's past failure. So, with a heavy heart, she told Vanille of the plan, and the young girl chose to do it with her. She knew then that she was going down a dangerous road, and that, if she woke up in Lightning's lifetime, she wasn't going to hear the end of it.

An uneasy silence fell onto the room, and it was obviously making the Villiers couple and Vanille nervous. With a chuckle that portrayed his unease, Snow stood up. "Umm, we'll just let you guys, um, talk this out. I think…" He motioned for his wife and the young girl to follow him out of the room. They did so silently, both giving concerned looks to their sisters.

Once they were alone, Fang sighed, sitting up for the first time since being leveled. "See you haven't lost yer touch, eh Light?" Fang half chuckled, receiving a death glare from the soldier. Her frown deepened, her arms folding across her chest tightly. "Don't talk to me…" Her voice was colder than ever before, forcing Fang's expression into one of regret. "Look, Claire…"

Lightning's angry face became disgusted. "You have the nerve to call me by my real name!" She shouted, her fists clenching in her crossed arms, the anger building up. "To call me that, after what you did to me! After you left me for _her_!" Lightning pointed to the door where the other's had left, obviously meaning Vanille.

Fang put her hands up to try to calm the soldier down, but only succeeded in making her angrier. "Light, listen to me." Fang half-pleaded, her hands not falling to her sides. She wasn't going to let the soldier do this to her, or to herself. It was to end today. "I know what I did hurt you. Hurt you more than I ever, _ever_ would have done. Probably more than I would've done over an entire lifetime. I know this." Fang's eyes were soft, sparkling. She was trying her hardest to not cry. "But you have it all wrong. I became Ragnarok for you…" She was cut off by Lightning's curt laugh.

"For me? For me! You didn't do shit for me! The only thing you did was throw me aside for Vanille." Lightning could hardly hold back her anger now. She was going to snap. "So, what was I?" She asked almost too casually. She knew it would affect Fang more than anger would. "Was I only a one-night stand?" Fang violently shook her head, as if the words had clung to her hair. She looked Lightning in the eye for the first time, taken aback by the pain and anger in them.

"You were never a one-night stand. You were more than that. Much more than that." Despite the tenderness in Fang's voice, Lightning still gave her a scowl. "I loved you, Light. I still love you. More than anything." Fang tested her luck, stepping to just a few inches away from Lightning's face. The scowl on the pinkettes face deepened even more, her eyes still filled with anger and hurt. "I never would've gotten out of stasis if it wasn't for you." Fang practically whispered this into Lightning's ear.

Lightning pushed the warrior away at the words, turning away. "Of course you did." Lightning replied sarcastically. "You and I both know what you'd rather be doing right now." The anger had resurfaced in her voice, showing it's ugly head. "There's nothing you can do to fix this, Fang, so stop trying. It's over." Lightning spoke the words with an acid and vile that made even herself uneasy. However, she knew what had to be said.

She was about to step out of the building when she felt a hand on her shoulder, holding her in place. "Let. Go. Of. Me." Lightning spoke each word with increased anger, using every ounce of her willpower to not kill the woman right now. But Fang didn't take her hand off Light's shoulder, instead tightening the grip.

Fang spun Lightning around, causing the woman to face her, eye to eye. "If you weren't so angry at me," Fang held her free hand on her heart, over a chain that was around her neck. "You'd notice I haven't taken this off." She revealed the pendant underneath. It was blue, yellow and red, inlaid into a silver zig-zag. "You gave this to me that last night in Oerba, and I told you that I'd never take if off, no matter what." Fang once again closed the gap between her and Lightning, the soldier's eyes slightly widened in surprise. "That I'd never take this off as long as I loved you." Fang spoke this again into Lightning's ear.

Fang still had that pendant. She gave that to Fang, the morning before they stormed Eden. She gave it to Fang as a sign of her, then, undying love for the warrior. As a sign that, no matter what, they would be together, forever. Lightning suddenly felt uneasy herself, an unfamiliar emotion surfacing. This must've been regret. This emotion was much more painful than anger, much heavier than sorrow. It drowned out everything that she had been feeling for the warrior up until then.

Lightning felt the tears run down her cheek, releasing her from her 2 years of anger and hatred. She wept silently, her eyes fixated onto the pendant on Fang's chest, over her heart.

"You never left my thoughts." Fang spoke silently, bringing the soldier into a comforting hug, one that Lightning didn't resist from. She brought the soldier's face to her shoulder, burying it in the deep blue sari thrown over it. "I only didn't ask you because I wanted you to make up with Serah." Fang continued, hoping that she could make Lightning understand her plight. The soldier sniffled slightly, muffled in Fang's shoulder.

"But, why didn't you tell me?" Light's broken voice came out, clearly but weak. She had turned to face Fang, looking at the warrior's entrancing green eyes. Fang gave a weak smile, locking her gaze with Lightning's. "I knew you would do it with me without a second thought." Fang gave a light laugh, hoping to lighten the mood. "Trust me, it wasn't a pleasant experience. Don't even know why I did it again." Lightning actually gave a laugh herself.

"Light, listen. I know I shouldn't have done that without you." Fang's voice was tired, though she kept it steady. "I should've at least told you why I was going to go Ragnarok. I guess a part of me thought that by pushing it away, I wouldn't have to resort to it." She turned her gaze away from Light's eyes, and to the door everyone had walked through. "Vanille and I aren't like that. I know it never looked that way from a distance, but you should've known." Fang sighed, closing her eyes. She felt like the world's biggest idiot, even bigger than Snow.

Lightning tugged on the material of Fang's sari, turning the warrior's gaze back to her. "I'm sorry." She spoke to the warrior, turning Fang's face into one of confusion. "I gave up on you." Lightning dug her face into Fang's shoulder once more, hoping to stop the tears from forming. "I waited for 4 months. Just 4 months." Her voice was muffled and obviously shaking with tears. "And when you didn't wake up, I just assumed that you didn't want to." Fang brought the soldier into a tighter hug. Lightning gave a muffled sob as the arms tightened around her.

"I almost gave up on getting out myself." Fang said, resting her chin on Lightning's head. "I thought that me and Vanille would never get out of stasis, and, without Anima alive, we would spend all eternity in crystal." She gave a weak laugh, thinking back on her stasis. "Then, I saw you." Lightning moved to look up at Fang, trying to make eye contact. "I saw you in your sleep, crying, saying something. I couldn't hear you, but it seemed like you were calling my name." Fang's eyes sparkled once more, holding back tears. "I saw you suffering, hurting." Fang closed her eyes, holding back the tears in vain. "Hurting for something I did."

Lightning moved her arms around Fang's neck, bringing the warrior closer to her. "I wanted to make it up to you, fix whatever I did to you." Fang gave a smile, however weak it was, finally opening her eyes. She saw Lightning's blue orbs through blurry vision. "I don't like seeing you in pain, Light." she spoke shakily.

Lightning was the one who closed the gap between them, bringing Fang's lips to hers. At first contact, Lightning lost all feeling in her body. Those lips were always able to do that to her. Every time they kissed, she felt everything melt away, replaced by an ecstasy unlike anything any drug could give. She lost feeling in her legs, feeling them falter as the kiss deepened, into one of passion, longing, love.

All the emotions inside of her were released into the kiss. Everything she wanted from the Pulsian, everything she needed, was taken from her. She gave no resistance to Fang's tongue, allowing it to explore her mouth feverishly, not bothering with containing her moans of pleasure as Fang worked. Everything the warrior did to her made her quiver with excitement, moan with pleasure. She felt all of her training and emotional barriers leave her when she was with Fang. In her arms. Feeling her lips on hers. Knowing she was all that mattered.

Reluctantly, Fang brought her lips away from Lightning's, leaving the soldier winded and dazed. Fang herself had to regain her breath after such a passionate kiss. They hadn't shared a kiss this intense since that last night in Oerba, when they weren't certain of tomorrow. Now, they had no deadlines to meet, no fal'Cie to kill, no planet to save. They only had each other, for the first time since being branded.

Fang went to speak to Lightning, still gathering herself from the kiss, when Serah walked into the room. She was obviously listening to everything they were saying, because Vanille and Snow closely followed her in. "Guess you two made up, huh?" She asked the pair, a sly smile forming on her lips. Lightning only nodded, the first motion she could do. Fang chuckled, grabbing Light's hand and leading her through the door, past the 3 eavesdroppers. As she did, she gave a small wink to Snow and, mainly, Vanille. Vanille gave a full-faced smile, while Snow chuckled.

Serah was confused, as her expression clearly showed. Snow leaned into his wife, planting a small kiss on her lips. "They might need some time alone tonight." He gave a look to Vanille, then sighed. The girl laughed lightly. "And maybe tomorrow night, too." Snow spoke, leading Serah and Vanille through the doorway.

The whole gang, including Sazh and Hope, sat in a large office, huddled around a desk owned by General Hodden. The slender, scruffy man that was the general of the Guardian Corps was looking out of his window, down at the large crowd of reporters and civilians gathered outside. "So, you say that you don't remember anything of your crystal sleep? Anything at all?" He asked, for what felt like the umpteenth time. Fang and Vanille both shook their heads, giving a simultaneous "No, sir." The man nodded slowly, then sat back down into his chair.

He looked amongst the ex-l'Cie, gathering in their expressions. Not one of them looked like they were lying, so he gave a reluctant sigh. "I can see if we can spare some rooms at the barracks on base until you get your living arrangements together." He said, thumbing through a stack of papers.

Fang gave Lightning a small nudge, looking her in the eyes. Lightning nodded, then turned back to the general. "Actually, sir." She said, grabbing his attention. "I can let Fang stay at my place for the time being, and Vanille was going to stay with Serah and Snow. If that's alright." She added the last part fairly quickly, perhaps too quickly.

Hodden sighed, turning away from the group. "Lightning…" He spoke with an evident tiredness. "The entirety of Pulse knows about your relationship with Fang." Lightning's face went to one of confusion, as did Fang's and Vanille's. "Your friends are not the secretive type." He added, pointing mainly at Snow and Serah. The sheepish looks on their faces betrayed the secret they swore to keep. "Now, I can't tell you who you can or can not get emotional with. However, I can tell you that you cannot let those emotions cloud your judgment." He then looked Lightning square in the eyes, driving away that confused look on her face. "You're one of the best, Farron. I need your promise that you will not let this relationship affect your work." Lightning looked taken aback, as if she wasn't expecting to be told to keep her personal and work lives separate. However, she still nodded in response.

Hodden nodded as well, then leaned back into his chair. "Well then, with that said, we need to address the public." Here came the part that Lightning hated; Politics. It came with her promotion, and was one of the reasons she held off on applying for officer's recommendation school. She wasn't exactly the best public speaker, though, fortunately, she had yet to give a broadcast speech. She had a feeling that, with her connection to the l'Cie, as well as being the "leader" of the Fall, she would be the one giving the update.

Hodden looked back outside, noting the crowd. "You're going to be giving the speech, Farron." Lightning cringed. "Don't worry about trying to work up one; I've had one prepared in the time we've been speaking." He handed her a stack of papers, 7 in all. "Just read the script and don't take any questions. We can't be sparking any rumors before these two get acquainted into society." He nodded, then turned his head to the door.

"Sir, we're ready for the conference." The man, a lower ranking soldier, said. Hodden nodded, then looked at Lightning. She was reading the script, unease once again building up inside of her. They followed the man out the door, and down a long, white hallway.

Fang nudged Lightning slightly before they were in plain view of the large crowd gathered around the pedestal Lightning would be speaking from. "Relax." Fang said, smiling to Lightning. "You'll be fine."

The speech couldn't have ended sooner for Lightning, who practically ran off stage to get away from the crowd. She slowly walked to her car, Fang following behind. Sleep would be a great idea about this time. She was already well past the time she normally went to sleep. The speech too longer than she expected, as Hodden talked slightly, then had her stay behind as he answered any questions that were asked. Several were asked about Lightning's and Fang's relationship, as well as what the soldier was going to do now. Both of them were answered in a way Lightning admired. He never said anything about their relationship, and said she would do would continue to do what she always did.

As Lightning reached her car, she felt Fang walk up alongside her, stopping shoulder to shoulder. "Something wrong?" Fang asked, looking at Lightning. The soldier shook her head, walking to the driver's side. "Nothing. You coming?" She asked, motioning for Fang to follow suit and enter the car. She did so, slightly awkwardly, seeing as she's never been in a car before. Lightning could only laugh as Fang fumbled with the seatbelt, raising Fang's annoyance with the device. Finally, Lightning did the job for Fang, brushing her hands along Fang's.

She felt herself freeze after she locked the clasp in place. Fang's hands grabbed her chin, pulling her into a soft, loving kiss. It was broken as quickly as it came, leaving Lightning once again wanting. Fang had to put a finger on her lips to stop her. "Later." Fang said in a low voice. Lightning felt her insides knot up, a familiar lump forming in her throat. She nodded weakly, before finally turning the key to start the engine of the car.

She drove home as quickly as was legal, trying her best to avoid the late night traffic were possible. Despite most places of work being closed, nighttime in New Bodhum was always active. Especially on weekends. Since most of the clubs were opened late, the streets of the small beachside town were active and packed. Fortunately, with Lightning's house being far away from all of the activity of late night Bodhum, she was able to avoid most of it.

The car ride was quiet, except for the radio playing. Fang had been playing with the device, trying to find out how it worked. When she found music she liked, she kept it there. The readout read _102.9, Radio X. Linkin Park, Faint. _It was a rock station, and Fang took a liking to the music quickly, saying it reminded her of Oerba in the past. Lightning scoffed lightly, trying to ignore the music, though she found it hard to do so. Her hands tapped the steering wheel to the beat as she drove, though Fang seemed to be swaying, somewhat violently, back and forth, mostly with her head.

"What the hell are you doing?" Light asked in awe. Fang smiled as she sat up straight, before cradling her head in her right hand. "It's called head-banging, Light." She said matter-of-factly. A grin formed on Fang's face after a few seconds. "Let me guess; You don't like this kind of music, huh?" Fang asked humorously, facing out of the windshield and to the road. "Not yet." Lightning replied, a silent blush forming on her face she hoped Fang didn't see in the darkness. Fang's chuckle was enough to confirm that she, unfortunately, did.

When they got to Light's house, Lightning sat in silence for a few seconds, looking up at the small house. Fang smiled, stepping out of the car, admiring the building. "Nice and quiet. Thought it'd be like that." Fang looked back into the car, seeing Lightning staring at it. "You never take a good look at your place, Light?" Again, her tone was humorous. Lightning shook her head, undoing the strap holding her in place and stepping out herself. "Just thinking." she said, turning back to Fang.

Lightning made a motion that Fang assumed meant to follow her. So, she did, quietly, letting Lightning open the door to her house. It was quaint and cozy, a simple house. It reminded Fang of her orphanage, back over 500 years ago. They were pleasant memories, and Fang couldn't help but smile.

Lightning had shut the door behind her, laying her back against it. Her eyes were shut, looking as if she was about to fall asleep against the door. Fang saw the entire thing as humorous, and could barely suppress her laugh. The soldier looked damn cute like this.

Slowly, Lightning opened her eyes to see Fang's explorative expression gazing back at her. The solder let a small smirk creep on her face, pushing herself off the door. She swiftly found Fang's lips once more, eager to finish what had started in the car.

Fang seemed just as willing, almost immediately fumbling with her own sash, untying it swiftly. When it fell to the ground, the sari began to fall off, it's support no longer there. Lightning had pushed her against a wall as it was sliding off, and the sudden stop allowed gravity to do the rest. With a silent thud, the material crashed onto the carpet floor underfoot.

Lightning had cast her jacket aside, tossing it in the direction of her hamper, but it landed some 3 feet off target. Her satchel and gun blade soon joined it, landing with louder thuds as they hit the ground.

It wasn't long before the two broke their kiss for need of oxygen, though they didn't part very far. The grin on Lightning's face was felt by Fang, who leaned back slightly. "Whatcha thinking about?" She asked seductively, matching Lightning's grin. The soldier brought her lips to Fang's neck, releasing a silent moan from the Pulsian. When she pulled away, she spoke the words in a low voice. "You owe me."

Light's hand soon found their way to Fang's breasts, squeezing each one with force. Fang sharply inhaled to stifle her moan of pain and pleasure. Lightning once again went to work on Fang's neck, planting a row of kisses along the carotid, throbbing with Fang's heavy heartbeats. She licked down from the base of the neck to Fang's cleavage, as her hands continued to massage the breasts through the black halter top.

Fang threw her head back when Lightning slid her hand underneath the cloth, pinching the hardened nipple in her index finger and thumb, tugging it and twisting it. Each movement caused another sound to escape Fang's lips, from simple gasps to all out moans. Each one made Lightning tease Fang more and more, enjoying this dominating position.

Soon annoyed with the black cloth holding back Fang's bust, Lightning wrapped her free hand around Fang's back and undid the straps, fairly quickly for using one hand. Once the tension holding it in place was released, it fell to the floor unceremoniously, landing with no sound. Both nipples, not only the one Lightning was teasing, were hard, now hardening even more with the cold air on them.

A smirk formed on Light's face before she took the bud in her mouth, biting it and sucking it. Fang had long since given up on suppressing her moans, and now let them out without restraint. Fang's head rested on the wall, pushing her body away from it, arching perfectly, the only bulge in the curve being Fang's ass. Fang was using the wall for support more than her legs, and even her hands were on them, pushing her away so she was arching more into Lightning, trying to send signals of what she wanted her lover to do.

Maybe it worked, because the free hand of Light's found it's way to Fang's shorts. The material was already wet with desire, and Light's hand rubbing lightly against it made it even more so. Fang's grunt/moan was enough to signal that she wanted it. So, being the kind person she is, Lightning traced the insides of Fang's thighs lightly, getting close to the wet apex but never touching it.

"You…are…evil…" Fang spoke through her ragged breaths and moans. Lightning smirked, pulling away from Fang's breast to plant a soft kiss on Fang's lips. She pulled away as fast as she leaned in, leaning back just enough to be out of reach of Fang's wanting lips.

"You know you love it." Lightning spoke lightly, moving to Fang's ear. A stray movement of her finger touched the drenched clit, teasing Fang even more. "Just say it and I'll do it." Lightning spoke with a teasing voice the huntress never knew Lightning had. The last time they did this, it was more about passion. This was purely about dominance.

Fang went to speak, but Lightning rubbed her entire hand over the wet spot. "Lig-uhn!" Was what came from Fang's mouth. Lightning followed that up with a small nibble to Fang's ear. "Sorry, what was that?" She spoke innocently, and Fang gave a low growl, which became a whimper when Lightning traced the outline of Fang's clit.

"Just…just…" Fang was breathlessly trying to find the words. Lightning knew how to do this, and she was pretty damn good at it. "Just…do it…" Fang spoke, placing another smirk onto Light's lips. "Good girl." Lightning replied. Fang scoffed.

The black strip of cloth covering the remainder of Fang's body was stripped off without any delay, exposing the quivering clit, moist with anticipation. Light looked up at Fang, giving the warrior a look like a predator gives it's prey. Before Fang could register what Light was trying to relay, she threw her head back swiftly, releasing a deep throated moan as Light's tongue danced over her folds, sending shivers throughout her body.

Being that she was waiting for this moment since they began, Fang hardly held herself back. Her orgasm came only a matter of seconds after Lightning began her assault. The soldier was pleased, but far from satisfied. She let Fang ride out the convulsions that wracked her body, taking in every taste that Fang was. The entrance to Fang's core was reddened and soaked, begging for more.

Lightning didn't deny anything as she slid her middle finger into the core, feeling the moisture as she wiggled through to the bottom. Her entire finger had gone inside, and Fang's groan was enough to confirm that she liked it, that she wanted it.

This time, Lightning took her time, slowly running her finger in and out of Fang's sex, savoring each small whimper Fang had made. It took every ounce of the huntress's strength not to collapse on the ground. Every motion Light made was matched with a satisfied moan, and each moan seemed to make Lightning tease her that much more. The vicious cycle seemed to drag on forever.

Feeling like it was time to move on, Lightning added her index finger to the fray, moving in and out of Fang with the middle finger, now drenched from the lingering orgasm. Light's free hand had begun to trace random shapes on Fang's inner thigh, teasing the Pulsian even more as Lightning slightly picked up the speed. The suspense was getting on Fang's nerves.

So, she took matters into her own hands, or, more specifically, her own fingers. Shakily, Fang allowed her left hand to maneuver itself to join Lightning's at her sex, rubbing the top of the flap in a circular motion. Lighting gave another sly smirk, seeing Fang trying so desperately to reach that orgasm once more. Lightning contemplated slowing her motions even more, dragging the entire display on for as long as possible. But, she herself wanted Fang's orgasm, so she decided to give in.

So, once she made her decision, she brought her fingers out, and placed a kiss on the sex. Fang let an audible gasp out, louder than most of her more recent sounds, then gave yet another sly smile. Fang half whimpered when she saw Light's expression. "What are you do-uhn!" Was all Fang could form as Light's entire hand found it's way into Fang's core, spreading the crevice apart violently.

The speed at which Lightning thrust her fist into Fang was much faster than any motion in the night, which made Fang's voice steadily get louder and higher pitched. Lighting was glad she lived on a fairly large estate, away from other people, or else she'd be getting complaints about the noise Fang was making.

The loudest sound came from Fang as she hit her second orgasm, drenching Light's entire hand in the juices. Lightning made sure to drag it out as long as she felt like going, stopping only when Fang stopped producing the fluids of her orgasm, now just violently tightening around her hand. She slowly brought the fist out of Fang's core, now a deep red and obviously sore. The Pulsian woman shook uncontrollably, sliding down the wall to a seated position in front of a smiling Lightning.

"When…did….you….learn…that…?" Fang asked between her ragged breaths, still shaking almost a full minute after her last orgasm. The solder chuckled lightly, placing a light kiss on Fang's lips.

"Wouldn't you like to know."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope it was a good read. Drop me a line and tell me what you think, where it needs improvement. Concrit is preferred.<strong>

**R&R and thanks for reading!  
><strong>


End file.
